iron_cellfandomcom-20200213-history
Complications
Plot Gabriel has Logan and William help get his parents off his back, while Carl had a run in with a rival group of people. Script There was dead civilians everywhere. Shattered glass littered the floor. Swat officers moved into the building, assault rifles out. “Multiple civilians deceased.” One of them said into a radio. They continued to move through the building, looking at scattered money all over the ground. Outside the building, there were multiple officers, lying on the ground dead. On a nearby rooftop, a man lying down prone, was looking in on the building with binoculars. He chuckled. Part 1 Amar Singh was most known by other criminals for his role in the huge bank robbery that happened 4 years prior in which they got inside, stole 4 million dollars, and left without anyone finding out until 3 hours later. “I’ll bet 20 bucks you can't make this shot.” Said a man holding up a bottle of whiskey. Amar hit the white ball with his pool cue. It hit two other balls sending them in either direction and into a hole. Amar chuckled. “Pay up.” He said. The man grunted, sticking his hand into his pocket. He took out two tens, laying them on the pool table. He then walked off. The door to the bar opened. There walked in, Logan and William. They shot a look at Amar. Amar looked back at them. “Amar Singh.” Logan said, walking up. “Well look who it is.” Amar smiled, shaking Logan and William’s hands. “You know the last place we thought we’d find you would be the bar. You just never got me as a drinker.” William said. “Oh I’m not here to drink. I’m here to make money off dumbasses betting that I can’t make shots in pool.” William gave a slight laugh. “Now that's the Amar I know.” “So, what brings you guys here?” “We’re here to offer you an offer to join a crew.” Logan pitched in. “Crew..? Who’s leading this crew?” “You know our old buddy Carl? That guy.” Logan responded. Amar set the pool cue down. “So what kind of heists are we going after here with this new crew?” Gabriel sat in his new room at his dad’s house. He was just looking around the room. It was looking like his old childhood room, just not the same room size. The sun began to shine through the window. It was early morning. Gabriel got up, picking up a bag. He proceeded to exit his room, walking down the stairs. His father, Paul Cooper was still asleep. Gabriel set down the bag at the front of the house, reaching for his coat. He put it on, then slipping on his shoes. He picked up his bag, opened the door and stepped right out. Gabriel pushed open the door to the McDonalds, stepping inside. Already, he could see her. Her being Ashley, a high school friend. Gabriel stepped over, taking a seat. Gabriel had his hood up, trying to hide his face. “So I guess I am to assume your the man wanted on tv.” Ashley said quietly. “Yeah. So why are we here again?” Gabriel asked. “Well for one I just wanted to see you. And secondly--” She stopped halfway through her message. “What?” “Your mom - Isabelle. She asked me If I saw you at all yesterday. She and-- her new boyfriend? Yeah, they’re on to you.” Gabriel looked forward, shocked. “Onto me? How? What did she say?” “She was just saying about how you were late last night, and then she saw somebody on the news that looked just like you. It fits all together, she said.” Gabriel then leaned back, not saying anything. “Gabriel?” Ashley said. “I - I don’t know what to say.” He responded. “Now - I’m no expert, but If I were you I would come up with a plan to-- not have her tell the police?” Ashley said. “Well that’s what anybody reasonable would do.” He said in an angry tone of voice now. An employee came walking up. “Hey if you aren’t going to eat here then I’m going to have to kindly ask for you to not sit here.” The employee smiled. “Yeah, just give us a minute.” Gabriel responded. The employee walked off. Gabriel and Ashley stared at each other. There was a loud knock at the door. Carl came walking over, as the knocks continued. “I’m coming, Jesus.” Carl said, approaching the door. He swung open the door, looking at the person on the other side. Gabriel stood there, a look of worry on his face. “What it is boy?” Carl asked. “My mom - she’s onto me already.” Gabriel responded. Carl just stood there, not saying a word. “How? I mean - yeah there’s a reason why, but--” Carl stopped speaking halfway through, realising how stupid he sounded. Gabriel was pacing around the apartment, thinking to himself. “I could get two guys I know to threaten them…” Carl blurted out. “Threaten-- we’re talking about my mom here Carl, we ain’t threatening them.” “It was just a suggestion.” Carl quietly said. Gabriel stopped pacing around, and leaned on the kitchen counter. Carl looked over at him. “What is it?” He asked. “What if we - were the cops…?” Gabriel said, looking over to Carl. Carl looked back at him, a confused look on his face. “What are you saying?” Carl responded. “Your two guys - Logan and William? They could make a good pair of two detectives.” Carl looked at Gabriel. “No - No, Gabriel I know what your thinking and this will not work in a million years!” “Well give me your plan Carl.” Gabe responded. Carl went quiet, staring down Gabriel. “It’s this or I get caught…” Gabriel said. Carl turned, walking toward one of tables in the living room. He picked up the phone, dialing a number. William was at the wheel of the black sedan, speeding down the highway. “So how many others are you going to get?” Amar asked. “Don’t know. Could be 2, 3, 4 more.” Logan responded, sitting in the front passenger seat. “Man, if only I could explain how excited I am. Getting a crew back together, robbing shit and making millions.” Amar said. “Well I wouldn’t get too excited yet, we don’t know who were getting to be apart of this crew. It could be the shittiest of all shitty people.” William said. “Maybe, but then again after a successful heist nobody is acting shitty anymore. It’s just drinking and partying.” Amar responded. Suddenly Logan’s phone began to ring. Logan reached over, picking it up. “Hello?” He said. “Logan, do you think you and William could do me just one more favour?” Carl said through the phone. Logan looked over at William. “Well what is it?” Logan asked. “It’s a bit - complicated.” Part 2 Isabella was on her laptop, typing up something. She sat at the kitchen table. Jacob came walking in. “What ya’ doing?” He asked. “Just - looking up more info on that bank robbery.” Isabella said. “So - do you really think that it could be Gabriel?” Jacob asked. “I mean - I hate that it is, I love my son, but-- him coming home late, and that picture that looks exactly like him! It’s the puzzle being solved.” Isabella said. Jacob went quiet. “I think I’m going to report him to the police today.” Isabella said, before there was a loud knock at the door. “I’ll get it.” Jacob said, approaching the door. He opened the door to see two men dressed in suits with CIA badges on them. “Can I-- help you?” Jacob asked. The two men were Logan and William. “Sir, you must be Mr. Wilker. I am Detective Harper, and this is Detective Nicholson.” William said, pointing to Logan. “Yeah and why--” Jacob was cut off why William. “We're here because we had a friend of Gabriel Cambridge report Gabriel for being the suspected surviving member of the bank robbery. I’m sure you’ve heard about it.” “Uh - yeah…” “Is Mrs. Cambridge home? We’d like to get some more information on the case.” Logan asked. “Yeah - come in.” Jacob said, welcoming the two in. Logan and William stepped inside, following Jacob into the living room. Isabella looked up. “Honey, these are two detectives and they got a tip from one of Gabe’s friends that - Gabriel could be the surviving member of the bank robbery.” Jacob said, basically repeating what William told him. “I - yeah, I was going to report Gabriel into the police today.” Isabella said. “Good, good. So you wanna chat?” William asked. “I first thought it was Gabriel when he came home late two nights ago. When I saw his picture on the news the next day - I put the pieces together and thought it was my son.” Isabella said. Logan took a sip of the coffee Jacob had made for them. “Very interesting.” William said. “Is there any reason why Gabriel may have done this? Anything happen in the family recently?” Logan asked. “Well, me and my ex-husband got divorced recently, and Gabriel really seemed angry about that.” Isabella responded. “Alright.” William said, writing down onto his notepad. “Well, we did find several fingerprints on the scene and we’ll bring Gabriel in for questioning, get his fingerprint, and see what happens. It could be a couple weeks, but we’ll get back to you.” William smiled. “Thank you.. Really.” Isabella said, standing up. William and Logan stood up too. “Well we thank you for the coffee, and it was a pleasure to meet you.” Logan said. Logan and William began to walk away. “Bye! Jacob said, before the two walked out the front door. He then looked over to Isabella. “Now you can sleep peacefully at night knowing the cops are already onto him.” Jacob smiled. Isabella smiled back, and the two kissed each other. The front door opened and Carl jumped up. “Mission success.” Logan said, stepping in after William. Gabriel got up as well, happily laughing and smiling. “Gabriel, at least for now, you’re safe.” William said. Gabriel’s smiles and laughing then stopped. “Dad..” He quietly muttered. “What?” Carl said. “My dad.. I live with him. Surely my mom’s gonna tell him.” Gabe said. Gabriel suddenly rushed past Logan and William and out the front door. “Seems like we ain’t safe yet after all.” William said. Gabriel was speeding down the road, going 15 mph over the speed limit. It was a very uncommon road, hardly ever taken. Suddenly he saw the terrifying red and blue lights in his rear view mirror. It was right then and there he had to decide whether to stop, or keep going. Gabriel gulped, not knowing what to do. He sighed, slowing down. Eventually the car came to a stop by the side of the road. Within seconds the officer was out of his car and approaching Gabriel’s vehicle. Gabriel rolled down his window half way. “Hello sir, I’m Officer Evans with the CPD. Do you have any idea why I stopped you?” The officer said. “Yeah - my speed right? I’m really sorry officer, my girlfriend is in labour and I was going to the hospital to see her..” Gabriel said in a nervous voice. “Oh…” The officer paused not knowing what to say. “I would really appreciate it if I could quickly get going. Write me a quick ticket if you have too.” \ “No - you can get going, sir. I’m sorry for stopping you. Congratulations.” He said, walking back to his patrol car. Gabriel then quickly zoomed off down the road. Paul, Gabriel’s father, was in his kitchen cooking. Suddenly the front door opened. Gabriel came walking in. “Oh hey there Gabriel.” Paul said. “Hey dad.” Gabriel said. “Hey, can I use your phone? I lost mine and I have to text a friend.” “Yeah sure. Phones on the coffee table.” Paul said. Gabriel walked off into the living room. He picked up his father’s phone, which had no password. He began to go through his phone history. There was no call from Isabella in 3 days. Gabriel sighed, relieved. “Hey Gabriel I’m cooking sausages, you want any?” Paul said from inside the kitchen. “Yeah dad, I will.” Gabriel got up, smiling. Carl was in his car driving home. The radio was on, old style music from the 60’s and 70’s were playing. Carl sang along to the music. It was dark out, midnight dark. Carl was driving along a road aways out from Chicago. On either side of the road it was just forest for miles. Out of the corner of his eye, Carl spotted a car behind him.. With no headlights on. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious of this. Suddenly there was a huge bump in the road and Carl’s car began to spin around. He had run into spike strips. His car began to slide off the road. His car eventually slide completely off the road and into a ditch. The back of his car slammed into a tree, stopping the car. Carl lunged forward, hitting the side of his head over the steering wheel. He leaned back, a bit dizzy. Out of his dizziness, he could see up on the road, the same car stopped by the road. With it being night out and the vehicle having tinted windows, you couldn’t see inside. Carl reached down to take his seatbelt off. That’s when he saw two figures step out of the car. They were holding objects in their hands. Carl, fearing the worst, reached for his glove box. Inside was a Beretta. He quickly took it out. He opened his car door and stepped out. He was still dizzy, though he was able to see the two figures start walking down the little ditch to where he was. That’s when he aimed his gun and fired off a shot at them. The two figures both ducked down. One of them then reached for their waistband. Carl fired off two more rounds into the darkness trying to hit them. “GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!” Carl yelled, trying to scare them off. However, one of the two figures straight up ditched the other one. The figure who had stayed, aimed up what looked to be a gun. Multiple gunshots were fired throughout the night. Carl sat in cover behind his car. A bullet then struck his ankle. Carl yelled out in pain. He laid down onto his belly, aiming under his car. He could see a pair of legs. He fired off 3 more shots under the car. The figure fell down and the sound of muffled screams were heard, as if there was something covering their face. Carl grabbed onto the trunk of his car, pulling himself up. There in front of him he could see the figure laying down holding his leg in pain. Carl just shook his head. Up on the road, headlights blinded Carl. He looked up, not to see a second car, but the same car, this time facing Carl, blinding him. Carl could then clearly hear 2 loud shots in the night. Carl fell to the ground, a bullet in either of his shoulders. He screamed out in pain before this time an actual different car pulled up. Carl could only listen to yelling and arguing, and then finally, a car speeding off. Cast * Gabriel Cambridge * Carl Norton * Logan Holloway * William Briggs * Isabella Cambridge * Jacob Wilker * Paul Cooper * Amar Singh * Ashley Deaths * None